Big Brother 17
Big Brother 17 was the sixth season of Big Brother to be covered by RHAP. The season saw the return of the "Battle of the Block" twist from Big Brother 16. It also instituted the "Big Brother Takover" for the first three weeks of the game, where various guests will institute several twists throughout the week, and the return of the "Twin Twist" from season 5. Description Big Brother coverage continued to expand in the new season. In addition to live podcasts after every episode, Rob also added an occasional voicemail show between the Sunday and Wednesday episodes. These shows, functioning in a similar manner as their Survivor equivalent, brought in a guest from the Big Brother community or a live feed correspondent to answer feedback from RHAP listeners. Exit interviews continued from the last few seasons, though this time Rob was able to submit text questions to jury members, rather than not have an outright interview. Rob would then recap the text answers on Friday with live feed correspondent Alex Kidwell. With the departure of Brian Lynch after the previous season, Rob utilized three live feed correspondents this season, all of whom had a trial run during coverage of Big Brother Canada 3: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, and Brent Wolgamott. Each correspondent was assigned a day of the week to appear on the podcast. The preseason also featured a "Big Brother Think Tank"; in a similar manner to its Survivor equivalent, Rob sat down with Ian Terry, Spencer Clawson, and Mike Bloom to discuss possible new twists the game can institute moving forward. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season except for the Week 6 Sunday episode. Ian Terry appeared on the live show following each eviction except for Weeks 4 & 6. Taran Armstrong appeared on every Sunday episode recap except for Week 5. Alex Kidwell appeared on every Wednesday episode recap except for Week 12 and every Friday exit interview podcast from Week 4 onwards. Brent Wolgamott appeared on the live show following each eviction except for Weeks 4 & 8. Pre-Season June 17, 2015 - 'Big Brother 17 Male Cast Assessment with Ian Terry: Ian Terry June 18, 2015 - Big Brother 17 Female Cast Assessment: Brent Wolgamott, Taran Armstrong Week 1 June 24, 2015 - BB17 Season Premiere Recap with Matt Hoffman: Matt Hoffman June 25, 2015 - BB17 Premiere Night 2 Recap with Jordan Parhar: ' Jordan Parhar June 26, 2015 - 'First Night of Live Feeds Report: Alex Kidwell June 28, 2015 - BB17 Episode 3 Recap & Live Feed Report June 29, 2015 - Week 1 Voicemail Feedback with @MissCleoBB: "Miss Cleo" July 1, 2015 - BB17 Wednesday Recap with Andy Herren | Episode 4: Andy Herren July 2, 2015 - First BB17 Eviction Recap with Ian Terry July 6, 2015 - Exit Interview with the First Evicted HG from BB17: Jace Agiolli Week 2 July 5, 2015 - BB17 Sunday Recap with Christine Brecht: 'Christine Brecht July 7, 2015 - 'Matthew Berry talks BB17 + Listener Voicemails: Matthew Berry, Alex Kidwell July 8, 2015 - Wednesday Recap with Judd Daugherty: ' Judd Daughtery July 9, 2015 - 'Episode 8 Recap with Ian Terry July 10, 2015 - Exit Interview with the 2nd Player Evicted from BB17: DaVonne Rogers Week 3 July 12, 2015 - Episode 9 Recap with Brenchel: 'Rachel Reilly, Brendon Villegas July 13, 2015 - 'BB17 Week 3 Voicemail Show with Neda Kalantar: 'Neda Kalantar July 14, 2015 - 'Episode 10 Recap with Marvin Latimer: 'Marvin Latimer July 16, 2015 - 'Episode 11 Recap with Ian Terry July 17, 2015 - BB17 Exit Interview with the 3rd Player Evicted: Jeff Weldon Week 4 July 19, 2015 - Episode 12 Recap with Adam Poch: 'Adam Poch July 21, 2015 - 'Live Feed Update & Voicemails with Matt Carter: 'Matt Carter July 21, 2015 - 'The 13 Archetypes of BB17 with AJ Mass: AJ Mass July 22, 2015 - Episode 13 Recap with Zach Rance: 'Zach Rance July 23, 2015 - 'Episode 14 Recap with Jordan Parhar: Jordan Parhar, Taran Armstrong July 24, 2015 - BB17 Exit Interview with the 4th Player Evicted: Audrey Middleton Week 5 July 26, 2015 - Episode 15 Recap with Jocasta Odom: 'Jocasta Odom July 27, 2016 - 'Week 5 Voicemails & Live Feed Update with Taran Armstrong: Taran Armstrong July 29, 2015 - Episode 16 Recap with Donny Thompson: Donny Thompson July 30, 2015 - Episode 17 Recap with Ian Terry July 31, 2015 - Latest BB17 Exit Interview + 7/31 Live Feed Update: Jason Roy Week 6 August 2, 2015 - Episode 18 Recap with Spencer Clawson: Jordan Parhar, Spencer Clawson August 3, 2015 - Week 6 Voicemails with Jun Song: Jun Song August 5, 2015 - Episode 19 Recap with Sophie G Clarke: 'Sophie Clarke August 6, 2015 - 'Episode 20 Recap with Jordan Parhar: Jordan Parhar August 7, 2015 - Exit Interview with the 6th Player Evicted from BB17: Clay Honeycutt Week 7 August 9, 2015 - Episode 21 Recap with Live Feed Updates August 10, 2015 - Week 7 Voicemails with Derrick Levasseur: Derrick Levesseur August 12, 2015 - Episode 22 Recap with Eric Stein: Eric Stein August 13, 2015 - Episode 23 Recap with Ian Terry LIVE August 14, 2015 - Exit Interview Highlights & New HoH Feed Updates Week 8 August 16, 2015 - Episode 24 Recap with Shelly Moore August 17, 2015 - BB17 Week 8 Voicemails with Brent Wolgamott: Brent Wolgamott August 19, 2015 - Episode 25 Recap with Audrey Middleton & Clay Honeycut: Audrey Middleton, Clay Honeycutt August 20, 2015 - Episode 26 Recap with Ian Terry: Alex Kidwell August 21, 2015 - Exit Interview Highlights & New HoH Feed Updates Week 9 August 23, 2015 - Episode 27 Recap with LIVE FEED Updates August 26, 2015 - Episode 28 Recap with Live Feed Updates August 27, 2015 - Oral History of Big Brother | Interview with Huffington Post’s Matthew Jacobs: 'Matthew Jacobs August 27, 2015 - 'Episode 29 Recap with Ian Terry August 28, 2015 - Friday Live Feed Update Week 10 August 30, 2015 - Episode 30 Recap with Jason Roy: Jason Roy August 31, 2015 - BB17 Week 10 Voicemails with Matthew Berry & Jordan Parhar: 'Matthew Berry, Jordan Parhar September 2, 2015 - 'Episode 31 Recap with Live Feed Updates September 3, 2015 - Episode 32 Recap with Ian Terry September 4, 2015 - Friday Live Feed Update – 9/04/15 Week 11 September 6, 2015 - Episode 33 Recap Podcast with Spencer Clawson: Spencer Clawson September 7, 2015 - BB17 Week 11 Voicemails with the Live Feed Reporters: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott September 9, 2015 - Episode 34 Recap with Andy Herren: Andy Herren September 10, 2015 - Episode 35 Recap with Ian Terry September 11, 2015 - Exit Interview Highlights & Overnight News from the Feeds Week 12 September 13, 2015 - Episode 36 Recap Podcast with Live Feed Updates September 14, 2015 - BB17 Week 12 Voicemails with Eric Curto: Eric Curto September 15, 2015 - Episode 37 Recap with Live Feed Updates: Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott September 16, 2015 - Episode 38 Recap with Live Feed Updates: Alex Kidwell September 17, 2015 - Exit Interview Highlights & Overnight News from the Feeds September 20, 2015 - Mike Boogie Talks Big Brother 17: Mike "Boogie" Malin Finale September 20, 2015 - Episode 39 Recap with Live Feed Updates September 22, 2015 - Before the Finale with Dan Gheesling: Dan Gheesling September 23, 2015 - Finale Recap of BB17 September 24, 2015 - Interviews with the BB17 Finalists & Winner: Steve Moses, Liz Nolan, Vanessa Rousso Post Season October 19, 2015 - Catching Up with BB17’s JOHNNY MAC: John MacGuire November 3, 2015 - Catching Up with BB17’s STEVE MOSES: Steve Moses, Brent Wolgamott Live Feed Correspondents * Taran Armstrong * Alex Kidwell * Brent Wolgamott Other Facts * Rob saying Johnny Mac and Steve are "losers" on the Episode 32 recap was featured on the "Best of 2015 on Rob Has a Podcast" end of year podcast. References External Links * Rob Has a Website Big Brother 17 podcasts Category:Big Brother Category:Big Brother Podcasts Category:Podcasts